Just friends?
by ilyDE13
Summary: Damon is new to school and Elena already doesn't like him. When they get paired together for a school project that's due at the end of the year, she's not happy. They grow closer throughout the school year and when she sees him kiss the girl she hates, they get in a fight and it doesn't take him long to find out why she's mad. AU/AH. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Surprise, surprise. New story. I should finish one then start a new one but anyway, I saw this prompt on tumblr and I decided to try it. Let's see how it goes._**

**_Summary: Damon is new to school and Elena already doesn't like him. When they get paired together for a school project that's due at the end of the year, she's not happy. They grow closer throughout the school year and when she sees him kiss the girl she hates, they get in a fight and it doesn't take him long to find out why she's mad._**

Chapter 1

Elena was sat on the football field stretching before cheerleading practice. She bent over to see a kid she'd never seen before pull up in a baby blue '67 Chevy Camero through the space between her legs. He got out of the car and went to go sit on top of one of the tables while looking at her ass and smirking. She quickly rose up, turned around and glared at him. His smirk only grew bigger. Sure, he was hot. Chiseled jaw. Jet black hair. Cerulean eyes. She hated the way he was looking at her, like she was his prey or something. This brought her to her next thought.

Elena didn't understand why she was still doing cheerleading. She hated the attention. She hated all of the bitchy girls on the team. She hated going to football games watching her team win, only to see Stefan, her cheater of an ex-boyfriend, kiss her captain, Rebekah. Every single time. She knew they weren't going to las though. Stefan cheats on just about every girl he gets with.

Cheer practice went by in a blur. She couldn't stop thinking about quitting the team. That's all she wanted to do.

There wasn't a time in her life Elena didn't like cheer. It was her mom's thing and her thing but, after her mom and dad died, it's like she didn't care anymore. She threw herself into school work, making sure she'd get into a good college and have a good career. She didn't care about this anymore.

Elena walked up to Rebekah after practice and said, "I need to quit the team."

Rebekah stood up straight and gave her a smirk, "What? These practices getting too hard for your weak bones?"

"No Rebekah. I just can't do it anymore. It's reminding me too much of...stuff."

"Aw...poor Elena. That sucks for you doesn't it?" she said sarcastically._ God, I hate her_, Elena thought. She turned serious, "Listen, as mush as I don't like you and as much as I want you off my team, I need you for the formation at the homecoming game."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're practically in the spotlight the entire routine. If I could master your double round off triple backflip I would but I can't so I need you to be there. Then you can be done after that. Okay?"

"Alright, fine. Do I still need to be at practice?"

"No. Just make sure you practice the steps and the colored markings on the mats," she said sighing.

"Thanks," Elena gave her a small smile before walking to her car. What do you know? Pretty eyes was still sitting at the table. He watched her the whole time as she walked to her car. Just before she reached the curb of the parking lot, he stood up and caught up to her.

"What's up beautiful?" he said as Elena kept walking.

"Does that line get you all the ladies?"

"Would it help if I said yes?" he said with a smirk and a hopeful look in his eyes.

Elena shook her head no and reached her car.

"I'm Damon," the mystery boy said. Perfect name for his blue eyes and perfect smile.

"And I'm not interested," Elena said as she got in her car and sped away to her house.

...

Damon couldn't believe that just happened. His first day here and he was already shot down. By a hottie too. He was standing and staring at the road where she had sped away.

What the hell just happened? He never got rejected.

...

The next day, Elena sat down early during the passing period in her Chemistry class. She needed to get his day over with already. Last week Mrs. Elliott already told her class that they'd be having a project due the week before school gets out. There must've been a crap load of work seeing as that they have so much time to finish it.

Her other classmates started filing into the classroom and the only seat left was right next to her. As the bell rang, the kid from yesterday strolled in to class, stopped by Mrs. Elliott and gave her a piece of paper before sitting down right next to Elena. _What was his name? Dean? Darren? Damon! That was it._

"Hello Not Interested," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Elena asked irritably turning to face him. _Why is he here, _she asked herself.

"Nothing."

"Then leave me alone." Elena turned back to the front of the room and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Class passed by slowly. Damon had stolen a few glances here and there at the brunette beauty. He still didn't know her name. Why was he so nervous to ask her? Oh, that's right. He already did, and she turned him down.

Just before the bell rang, the teacher announced that they'd be having a project due at the end of the year and she went over all the details. Finally, she start listing the names of the people that will partnering up together for the rest of the year.

EPOV

Please not him...please not him...please not him. "Elena?"

"Yes, Mrs. Elliott."

"You're with Damon Salvatore," she pointed to Damon sitting next to me. _Crap. _"If you don't mind showing him around while you two work, that would be great."

I nodded and looked next to me to see a grinning Damon staring right at me. "So...Elena, huh?"

"Yes, it's Elena," I scolded him. The bell rang and I immediately got up and bolted out of the room. But, with my luck, he found me at my locker.

"So, when do you want to do the deed?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Excuse me?" Did he just say what I think he said?

"The project? When do you want to start?" _Phew. _For some reason, whatever comes out of this guysmouth's got me all hot and bothered_._

"Whenever. The sooner we finish the sooner I don't have to see you," I said with a fake, sickly sweet smile.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he said as I shut my locker.

"Well, my first impression of you was a cocky asshole who stared at my ass. I'm not very fond of that," I said matter-of-factly.

"All right, all right." I walked away from him and towards the bleachers for my free period. He followed me and sat down once we got to the bleachers. He looked at me expectantly.

"What? Did you want to start now?" I asked incredulously. He's got to be kidding me.

"I'd rather you show me around first but, if you want to start now, seeing that we both have free periods, sure."

I scoffed. Who does this guy think he is? Trying to get me to give up my free period to do something he's perfectly capable of doing himself?

"C'mon please," he fake pouted, "she asked you and you said you wouldn't mind."

"Ugh...fine."

I got up and, again, he followed. We walked around and I pointed out the track and the football field and the parking lot. I tried to speak as little as possible knowing that whatever I'll say he'll try to make a conversation out of it.

We walked silently towards the A Building and we both reached for the door handle at the same time and I don't know what it was but the moment my hand touched his there was a surgical pull that shot through my arm. I quickly pulled away and looked up at him. He must've felt it too because he was already staring straight into my eyes. I blushed. He cocked his head. We were standing motionless until I became uncomfortable with the situation and opened the door, walking through the school hallway.

DPOV

_What the hell just happened? _Elena and I just had a moment and she blew past me like nothing happened. I followed her into the hallway and she walked faster towards the empty cafeteria. Well, it looks like she's just going to act like it didn't happen.

There were even less words this time as she showed me the rest of the school before the bell rang and we walked to my car. "Thanks for showing me around."

"Yup."

"Listen, are you just gonna ignore me for the rest of the year? You've barely said 10 words to me all day and I know that you don't like me all that much but we need to get along if we're going to get this project done," I said.

She sighed and almost looked...guilty.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch to you since you got and you know what? You're right. I don't like you all that much but we do need to get this project done. So," she stuck her hand out, "can we start over? Without you staring at my butt."

I chuckled. She had to bring that up again. "Yes," I said then cleared my throat, straightening my back, and extended my hand, "Hi. I'm Damon, your new science partner."

"Hi Damon, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you," she took my hand and instead of shaking it, I pulled it to my lips and kissed the back of it gently. She slowly pulled her hand back and blushed.

"So when do you want to start this thing?" she asked me.

"Well, now would be okay. I don't have any plans after school."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I opened the passenger door of my car before she got in, scolding me. "I can get my own door, Damon."

"Yeah, well, I'm a gentleman," I said cockily and shot her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled a sarcastic, "Sure you are."

The ride to my house was short and quiet and when we got there, I beat it to her side of the car and reopened her door to let here out and she scolded me again. We walked inside and she gasped.

EPOV

We walked inside and I gasped. This place was huge. I mean it looked big on the outside but, wow. This place was _massive_. I looked around in wonder while setting my bag on the floor and said, "Wow, this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," he shrugged, "my father picked everything out when we moved here two years ago. I know what you're gonna say, 'How come I've never seen you before?' I went to Fells Church High School but I got kicked out last month because of my low grades. I just never did that well in school but I've always tried my hardest, for my mom. That's why I want to do well and get this project done."

It was like he was telling me his life's story. It was nice that he was telling me these things. _Wait, nice? I'm not supposed to think talking to him is nice. Oh, yeah. Newfound friendship and all that. Nevermind._

"Where are you're parents anyway?"

He looked down. I briefly saw a flash of grief go through his eyes but as soon as I saw it, it was gone and covered up with the usual smirk plastered onto his gorgeous face? _Gorgeous? Really, Elena?_ "Why? Afraid we'll be alone and I'll make a move on you?" he said with a grin.

"Get your head out of your ass," I scolded him for the millionth time today.

"Hey, it was only a joke," he said and held up his hands in defense.

I let the parents question go sensing he wasn't very comfortable talking about it. "So are you going to give me a grand tour of the Salvatore mansion?" I asked, still amazed by the beautiful house.

"Of course. Unlike some people," he said and walked up behind me, leaning in close to whisper huskily in my ear, "I'll do it thoroughly." A shudder ripped through my body at the touch of his lips on my skin and the deep voice caressing my ear.

I was still dazed as he place his left hand on the small of my back and lightly pushed me towards the stairs leaving my things behind.

The school day was long enough. Now the universe is just torturing me, but I can't figure out if I like it or not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay. I need help from you guys. I can't seem to think of a name for this story. I know I just uploaded the first chapter but it has taken me like a week to finish it. So if you wouldn't mind, when you finish reading this chapter, make a review and leave a few suggestions in it for me. It would really help out a lot. Thanks guys. Read on..._**

EPOV

Two weeks had passed and, surprisingly, I like Damon, a lot. No, no. Not like that...okay, maybe a little like that. He's an amazing person once you get to know him and he's really opened up to me. I've learned that he is an amazing cook and he likes reading a lot. He still hasn't said anything about his parents at all and every time I'm at his house to work on the project, which is just about everyday, they're never there.

I never bring it up though. I feel like if he has to talk about it, then I have to talk about the situation regarding my parents and I'm not ready to talk about that yet, even if it's been 2 years.

It's not like I haven't opened up to him. I told him all the things I like to do like running and writing. He knows I hate pickles but like extra mustard on my burger. I told him about me quitting cheer and he congratulated me because apparently he could tell I wasn't having fun during practice.

I'm not happy he can read me like an open book though. He sees right through me but, anytime I'm not having a good day, he always knows how to make me smile. That, I'm happy about.

We are sitting in a booth at the grill for dinner taking a break from the chemistry book work. Every time I look up from my menu, Damon is already looking at me and smiles. "What?" I ask exasperated. He's been doing this all day.

"Nothing," he started, "you just look really pretty today."

I blushed from the base of my neck al the way to the tips of my hair and I tried to hold back my smile. I looked back down to my menu and decided to get what I always get, a burger with extra mustard and no pickles.

I set my menu down and fiddled with my hair before Damon asked, "So, what do you want to work on when we get back to the house?"

"I don't know, we've got most of it done. Maybe we can just watch a movie and hang out tonight?"

"What like a date?" he said with a knowing grin on his face.

I scoffed, "Yeah, like that's going to happen." His grin faltered a tad just before he looked down at his drink. It went awkwardly quiet after that before Matt came to the table to take our order.

"So, you going to the homecoming game next Friday?"

"I kinda have to. Rebekah asked me nicely to cheer my part in the routine. That makes me a cheerleader for the night so that means I have to show up at the party at the falls after that," I explained.

"Oh, how is Rebekah doing?" he asked sheepishly.

"Why? Do you know her?"

"Well, I've seen her around a few times. I hear she and Stefan broke up."

"Yeah," I said as I watched Matt walk towards us with our food, "I bet you they'll get back together within the week."

"I don't know, it seemed pretty gruesome."

"Whatever you say."

Matt set the food down on the table and we ate in silence. Damon paid the check and we got back into the car driving back to his house.

We got out of the car and we walked up to his room. I sat down in front of the cabinet and tried to find a good movie to watch while I heard Damon downstairs making popcorn. I found Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and popped it into the dvd player before laying down on Damon's big bed and tucking myself in under the covers.

DPOV

I walked up the stairs towards my room with a full bull of popcorn. I faintly heard the Indiana Jones theme song playing and smiled to myself. Elena picked one of my favorite movies. I opened my bedroom door and almost dropped the popcorn all over the floor. There she was, laying in my bed, all hot and sexy-like, staring intently at the television.

I pattered over towards the bed and croaked out, "Here," as I extended the bowl towards her. She smiled shyly at me and took it from my hands, our fingers just barely brushing against each others. There were more sparks. Like the time I touched her hand when we reached for the door handle and the time I touched her back even though it was through her shirt. She looked longingly into my eyes and popped some of popcorn into her mouth. She smiled knowingly at me and turned back to the movie.

I walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers so I could lie next to her. I shoved my arm behind my head and just barely turned it to the side to look at her. God, she was so beautiful, and that's not a word I say often. The only other person I called beautiful was my mother. Elena was beautiful with her chocolate colored doe eyes and her waist long tresses.

It wasn't just her looks though. Her personality was amazing. Despite our first meeting, she was a great, down to earth, amazing person. I like Elena, a lot. No, no. Not like that...okay, maybe a little like that.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the crazy bad guy was chanting in his ancient language and cursing some random person. He looked like he was going to shit his pants. Just as the man started to scream, I heard light snoring.

_I can't believe it, Elena's asleep._ I didn't even realize it but Elena was snuggled up into my side, with her leg up and over my mine and her hand dangerously low on my stomach. I don't think it's physically possible for jeans to be this tight and uncomfortable. _God, I need to take a cold shower. _I looked over at the clock and noticed it was way past midnight. Great, I've got another 6 hours sitting like this with a hard on I won't be able to satisfy until I get up.

I slowly untangled myself from Elena's warm body and walked into my en suite and stripped all my clothes. I hopped into the ice cold water and stared down at my obviously large erection and sighed. I grabbed the head of my penis and began stroking it from base to tip, imagining Elena's petite hand wrapped tightly around me. She's running it up and down and squeezing lightly in different spots. Moments later I just about fall apart in my shower. I quickly clean myself up and wrap a towel tightly around my hips, walking back into my bedroom to find a groggy Elena sitting up in my bed.

EPOV

I sat up alone in a foreign bed while Indiana Jones was still playing. _Oh, shit. _I'm in Damon's house, in his bed, alone. _Where the hell was he?_ I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost 1 in the morning. Shit, Jenna is going to kill me.

I reached for my phone on the nightstand and saw that I had 8 missed calls, 12 text messages and 3 voicemails, all from Jenna. I sent her a message saying that I accidentally fell asleep at Caroline's house and that I'd be home before school started in the morning. She replied immediately and said that she was happy I was okay and to never scare her like that again.

Just before I collapsed back onto the bed, I heard the bathroom door open. I opened my eyes to see and very wet and very naked Damon standing in only a towel in the doorway.

"So I'm guessing you're staying the night then?" he said sarcastically, knowing I was too tired to stay upright for too long at this time of night. I mumbled, "Mmmhmm," but I couldn't close my eyes. Damon was now walking towards his closet, pulled on a pair of boxer briefs under his towel, then let the towel fall to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at the fine specimen of a body. Thank god he couldn't see me as I memorized just about every plane and contour of his abdomen and back and all his toned muscles.

He then walked out of the closet and turned the television off before climbing back into bed with me. I turned around to face away from him and I don't know what came over him but he wrapped his right arm around my torso and pulled my back towards his bare chest. I let out a small moan at feeling his skin against mine. It felt so good and I wanted more...but we we're just friends. That slept in the same bed. After having a kind-of date.

Our relationship is a little screwed up.

_**Drop a review and leave any suggestions about names for the **__**fic. Thanks guys. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Woo. Chapter 3. I feel like I'm really blowing through this one. This is numero tres in 2 days. You know, I could probably write a whole story in Spanish? Probably not well since I'm only starting my third year but I could do it._**

**_All right, enough with my babbling. Onto the story... By the way, this chapter is really long._**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

It has been three days since the whole Damon situation happened in his bedroom. I miss the touching though. He always made me feel different. It was a good different whether it was from his touch or the way he spoke to me. He always made me feel good.

It's Saturday morning now, and I'm on my way to the cemetery to see my mom and dad. After a long talk with Jenna about how the management team is putting all new sprinklers in and renovating the arrangements office, they're closing the cemetery for three weeks. She said I might want to go visit now instead of changing my mind and having to wait.

I slowly walk up to their tombstone and sit down across from it after gently laying the flowers down in front of it. I sniffle a few times, open and close my mouth trying to figure out what to say. I start with something easy.

"Hi mom, dad. So...I met a boy. His name is Damon and I kinda like him. We're chemistry partners for this years project and we've been getting really close lately. He's got dark hair like you, dad and bright blue eyes. He's a perfect gentleman even though I didn't think it when I first met him," I rambled on and on about Damon after that because, yeah, it's easy to talk about Damon.

I go on for another hour talking about school and how I quit cheer and how Jenna is doing. I don't talk much about Jer since I never see him nowadays. He's always stuck at school for college stuff. Although it's getting easier to talk, the tears never stop coming.

Being in the sun on a nice day sitting on the grass made me doze off a bit but when I hear the familiar sound of a Camero's engine shutting off I bolt up right knowing exactly who it is. I bet you 10 bucks he's going to ask me what I'm doing here.

DPOV

I was driving down the road with groceries in the backseat of my car when I came across a figure I've become very familiar with sitting all by herself in the courtyard of the cemetery. Elena was sitting, more like sleeping, with tears streaming down her face.

I pulled into the space closest to her and jumped out of the car running towards her.

"Lena! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked frantically as I pulled her into my arms. All she did was lift her arm and pointed towards the tombstone five feet in front of us. It read:

Miranda Gilbert

1973 - 2012

Grayson Gilbert

1971 - 2012

_Oh my god, Elena's parents are dead. _"Oh sweetheart," I cooed and pulled her closer to me, "it's okay."

I waited a few minutes as I petted her hair and rubbed her back. "What happened to them?"

"Car crash," she croaked out, "one night at a party, my brother, Jeremy, left me stranded and so I called them to come pick me up and they never got there. I practically waited the whole night until one of my dad's friends from the hospital came to pick me and explained to me what happened."

I stayed silent the whole time trying to relate. I could on some level. I mean, my mom died when I was seven and my dad is never home, always running off with some other woman every week.

We sat there for a while. Her sniffles had finally gone away and once I felt her shift like she was going to get up, I asked, "Can I take you somewhere?"

She nodded quietly and I pulled her up, not letting go of her hand once she was still standing. We walked to my car and began to drive silently through back roads. All the twisting and turning eventually led us to my favorite spot in the world.

It was a quiet place if you didn't count the rushing water, it had a large grassy field and lots of shade. Again, my favorite place in the world because...I could be alone. I feel like Elena needed it.

We found a shady spot to sit under so we plopped down on the grass and laid flat, looking up at the sky. I eventually broke the silence.

"My mom died when I was 13."

She bolted upright and looked straight into my eyes while wiping her tears away. "Oh, Damon. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. This place," I gestured around us, "was always my spot if I just needed a breather or to come to think. The best part is, I'm the only one who knows how to get here."

"What happened to her?"

"Well," I paused how was I supposed to go into this without crying, "my mom was pregnant. When she went into labor, it was too stressful and she had a heart attack. The baby couldn't survive that long without oxygen so it died too. I lost to family members in the same day."

I looked down, heart broken, just like every other time I've said that story. I let one single tear fall and slip down my cheek before landing on the grass.

We sat in the grass for a really long time after our heart to heart just holding each other. Eventually I took her home and I could tell she was really sad about everything today.

* * *

EPOV

It was Friday night, the day before the homecoming game, and I was at cheer practice making sure everything was okay for me to perform tomorrow. I was in tune with the music and my steps were perfect. I even nailed my double round off triple backflip, the main part of the half-time dance. I was going over all the little things with Caroline when Rebekah blew the whistle.

"Alright ladies, listen up. Tonight is one of the biggest nights of the season for this team. We need everyone to be there and it has to be perfect. Also, today is Elena's last day as a cheerleader and we need it to be special," she said giving me a bittersweet smile and continued, "Now, I don't care if you show up at the after party or not but I will kick you off the team if you are wearing your uniform while you're there. If one of you pukes on a $100 cheer set you'll have me to answer to. That's all. Thanks girls. I'll see you all later."

I did my end-of-practice stretch as I watched Damon walk across the field and sit down next to me. "Hi," he said cheerfully.

"What's got you all chipper?" I giggled.

He looked up at Rebekah then back down at me, "Oh nothing. You're gonna be at the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said finishing my stretch. He gave my his hand and helped me up, "I might as well do it since it's my last night cheering. I know I don't want to do it anymore but I think I'll kinda miss it. Might as well go out with a bang right?"

We walked to his car and he took me home. "You going to the game?"

"Might as well. I want to see you cheer your little butt off," he grinned. I playfully slapped his arm and scoffed. Total Damon.

The car was silent until we pulled up to my house. "It was my mom's thing," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Cheerleading. That's why I started doing it in the first place. She had me start and I loved it when she was around but after she died, it was never the same for me."

"It's the same for me and cooking. I mean I still _love _to cook, but like you said, it's not the same. She taught me how to cook when I was ten and anytime she made dinner, I always helped," he said staring at the steering wheel.

"Hey," I said taking his hand in mine as I stared into his eyes, "it's okay. You know, she sounded like an amazing woman."

He gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand and said, "What time do you need to be at the game?"

"20 minutes before to set up. So you can pick me up at 6:30."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." I got out of the car and closed the door. "See you in a bit!"

I went inside and saw that it said 4:26 on the clock so I had exactly 2 hours and 4 minutes to shower, shave, blow-dry my hair, do my make-up, and get dressed. I walked into my room and started getting ready. I wish I had a sister to do this with. I mean, yeah, I have girl friends but I'm not close enough with any of them to have them come over and get ready for a party with.

I was done with my shower and was trying to figure out how to do my hair. I have to have it up for the routine but for after, do I want it straight, curly, or have natural waves?

Natural works. I let my hair dry as I did my make-up and put my uniform on before brushing it through. I took out an extra bag and put a change of clothes and some extra shoes along with my make-up into it.

It was 6:27 when I heard Damon knock on the door. I walked down the steps and opened it before walking back upstairs after saying a quick "I'll be a minute." I threw my hair into a tight ponytail and was lacing up my shoes at the top of the stairs as an amused Damon snickered and watched. "Hey if you're gonna laugh you need to help me," I said before throwing my extra bag right in his face. He just laughed more. I was finally ready and walking down the front porch steps with Damon trailing close behind still carrying my bag.

"Well, don't you look nice," he snickered.

"Shut up," I scowled at him before the corners of my lips turned up into a smile, "you know, your jaw is going to drop on my triple backflip tonight. It's freaking awesome."

"Oh really," he said excitedly. "well, I can't wait."

The ride to the school was short and quiet while I did my little hand movements that are for the routine. Damon had a smile on his face the whole way there and he kept sneaking glances at me.

I jumped out of the car and it was 6:38. The girls were already pulling the mats from the gym off to the side of the field. "Okay. So I'll see you in the bleachers?" He nodded. "Good. I'm going to need a few minutes after to change so I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sure. Listen 'Lena, you're gonna do great. Stop freaking out. Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled at him. He was right. I'm really jittery right now.

* * *

It's finally time. The half-time dance is about to start and I think I'm going to puke. I've never done this move before and I feel like I'm going to fall and break my spine or something. I take my position and find Damon sitting in the bleachers staring at me. I meet his eyes and he gives me a thumbs up and mouths 'you can do it.' I nod at him, close my eyes and take a deep breath just before I hear the musics start.

Everything is going as planned and I have a smile on my face. All the steps are on time and my hand movements match up with everyone else. I march to the middle of the mat and take my spot in the front before everyone moves to the side behind me. I turn around and run exactly three steps, flip straight into my roundoff then my second, building up my momentum to spring off into my first, then second, then third consistent backflip. I land perfectly on my marker, take a second to breath then stand straight. I hear the roar of the audience all screaming my name.

_For you mom, I love you._ I think as I finish the routine with the team with our closing poses.

The crowd cheers and cheers and so do the football teams. I'm am so ecstatic right now it's kind of freaking me out. I just accomplished a move that was almost crazy to do. I'm proud of myself, my team is proud of me and I know, my mom is proud of me.

The game finishes soon after, Mystic Falls winning by a landslide. I walk into the girls locker room and everyone I pass congratulates me on the show saying that I was amazing and how that move looked impossible to do. I quickly change into my outfit and touched up my make-up before pulling on my boots and walking out to Damon's car.

I see him in all his bad boy glory leaning against the side of his car looking straight at me, smiling. He runs up to me and pulled me into a big hug, spinning us around a couple times and I'm sure people are staring. "Oh, Elena. That was so great! I said you would do amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks you," I giggled. He set me down but kept holding me. "I'm happy for me too."

"I'm sure you mom is proud of you."

"She is. I know she is." We smiled at one another before he opened my door and I got into the car. The drive to the falls was a little longer than expected. There were more people on the road tonight because of the party I guess.

We reached the falls fifteen minuted later and I immediately got enveloped in the group of popular girls from the school. I gave Damon an 'I'm sorry' look and he shrugged telling me to go have fun.

I was handed a beer and socialized with a few people. I congratulated Matt on his touchdown and said hi to Caroline and Bonnie. Eight drinks later, I was standing against a tree while sipping from my plastic red cup. I noticed Damon sitting with Rebekah on a tree stump eating what it looks like marshmallows off a stick.

He was totally flirting with her! Doesn't he know she's like my least favorite person in the world other than Stefan?

"What's that look?" Speak of the devil.

"What look?" I said annoyed that Stefan is talking to me.

"Damon's got his flirt on and you're jealous," he smirks. And no, Damon's smirk is way sexier. Stefan's is just creepy.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"It's all right," he said, "be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled."

I turned around and glared at him, "I'm not jealous, Stefan."

"All right. That's my mistake."

I turned back around to see Damon making out with Rebekah. How dare she! How dare he! This is so not happening to me. Maybe Stefan is right. I am jealous. I can't watch any more of Rebekah sticking her tongue down Damon's throat.

I finish my drink in one gulp and just about run away from the party. I run across the walkway that crosses the river and climb down onto one of the flat rocks close to the water. I sit there and just stare into the water and try to clear my head. For the amount of alcohol I drank, I feel really aware, really sober. I pulled my legs up and hugged them to my chest and I let the tears stream down my face.

I can't believe Damon did this to me. I thought he liked me. Hell, I know I love him. He's like my best friend. My night in shining armor. He's why I wake up with a smile on my face and he's the one I think about before going to bed at night.

I sit for a while before I feel a buzzing from my phone in my back pocket. I take it out and see Damon's name flashing across the screen. I press accept and slowly put the phone up to my ear after clearing my throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm starting to get worried," he chuckled.

"I'm uh-" I needed to find someone fast. I look around and see him. _Matt._ He doesn't drink at these things. "Matt is going to take me home. I'm not feeling well."

"You sure?" he said, "I don't mind taking you."

"No, it's okay. You stay, have fun," I said sadly.

"All right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Good night Len."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and quickly got up to get Matt. He looked like he was leaving. "Matty!"

"What's up 'Lena?" he said confused.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. I thought Damon was taking you home?"

"He was but it doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon," I said pointing over my shoulder to find him sitting on that goddamn log with the devil herself, Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Come on," he said pulling me towards the car and taking me home.

I just wish tonight would be over already and I was asleep. I only hoped that my sleep wouldn't be filled with dreams of that blue-eyed, raven-haired asshole that I love.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4. Yes, Elena is going to give Damon the cold shoulder and I spent the entire night thinking about and going over their fight in my head. Leave a review if you liked it or not. Thanks!_**

* * *

DPOV

I just ended my call with Elena and she seemed...sad. I don't know what that was about. I missed her the entire night and we never got to have one drink together. I was about to head back to my car and get home when Rebakah tugged on my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"Hey, it looked like you're the one that wanted me a little while ago," she said smirking.

"You caught me off guard. We were talking then you kissed me. A normal response was to kiss back but _now, _I'm disgusted," I huffed then pulled my arm from her grip.

"Oh come on Damon. You know you want it!"

"The only thing I want is to go home and wash my mouth," I spit out at her. Maybe I was a little harsh. Everybody started laughing at her and she looked totally embarrassed. I walked to my car and noticed Elena's bag was still in the front seat.

Okay, that'll give me an excuse to go see her. I drove around to get back onto the main road and headed towards Elena's house. She should be home by now if she had left twenty minutes ago. I parked the car around the corner and walked up the front door and figured it was locked. I wouldn't want to wake up her aunt so I walked around the house and found the trellis outside Elena's open window.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and started to climb.

EPOV

I had just gotten out of Matt's truck, thanking him for giving me a ride. Unlocking the front door, I hung up my jacket and scarf, slid off my boots and carried them in my hand up the stairs. There was some rustling behind my door and I figured it was just the wind from my open window but apparently I was wrong.

It looks like my dreams and reality are going to be filled with the blue eyed raven haired asshole because there he is, sitting on my window seat holding my bag from earlier. _Crap, now I have to talk to him._

"Thanks," I said, avoiding his gaze, "I need to shower so I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can wai-"

"NO! I mean uh- no. That's okay. Plus, if Jenna knows you're in here she'll freak."

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just go home," he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good," I nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Lie._

"Okay," he said not convinced, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." _Lie. _There is no way I'm go to school tomorrow.

Then he left through the window. I watched him walk around the corner and as soon as he was out of sight, I broke down into tears for the second time that night. I was rolling around on the floor when Jenna found me.

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed and petted my hair, "what happened?"

"D-damon k-k-kissed Rebe-bek-kah," I sputtered through tears.

Jenna already knew the situation with Stefan and Rebekah and she hated her as much as I do. And to know that Damon had kissed her, she freaked out more than she would've if she found him in her bedroom at two in the morning. She was cursing him out and telling me that he doesn't deserve me and all this other crap that made me feel better.

Somehow, I never got to my shower and we ended up downstairs, eating a big tub of Ben and Jerry's peanut butter cup ice cream and watching the Notebook. When the movie was over Jenna told me I could skip school tomorrow, or today I guess, if I wanted. I mean, it _was _five in the morning and I hadn't gotten any sleep.

I trekked up the stairs and collapsed on my bed still in my jeans and tank top from the night before.

DPOV

I got to school and I noticed Elena's car wasn't in her usual spot. Huh, that's weird. She's always here early.

I walked into my first period right before the bell rang and Mr. Tanner glared at me just like he always does. I sat down in the back where the only couple open seats were and tried to pay attention to the boring math problems he was writing on the board but all I could think about was Elena. Why was she acting so weird last night? I was taken from my thoughts when Matt Donovan walked into class late.

He took a seat next to me and I figured this was my chance to ask. "Hey, Donovan. Was Elena acting weird last night when you took her home?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just think about it," I pushed.

"Uh, maybe? When she pointed out you sitting with Rebekah she looked kinda mad, then sad. You know you should stay away from that girl man."

"That's none of your business," I gritted out.

"It is my business though. Elena has been one of my closest friends since the sandbox. He last boyfriend cheated on her with Rebekah. You should know Elena can't stand her," he said getting out his notebook and turning to the front.

_Crap._ No wonder why Elena was acting strange when I dropped off her stuff last night. Rebekah just pisses her off.

I've decided to go over there after school and talk it out. It can't hurt, right?

* * *

EPOV

I've been laying in the bath tub all day. I woke up at eleven and it's almost three. the water has already ran cold but I don't care. I need to wallow. Jenna took the day off work today to keep an eye on me and to make sure a certain blue eyed Salvatore didn't come rolling around.

I had my iPod hooked up to the speakers and had slow, sappy music playing while I heard a knock on the front door. I might as well make myself decent. I got out of the tub, draining the water and pulled a towel up around my body. I walked back into my room and to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. I slip both on and sat of my bed. Burying my face in my hands.

I still don't know what I'm going to do when I get back to school. I threw away my perfect attendance for a boy and I bet you Mr. Tanner is going to fail me because I missed that chapter test today.

I heard a creak at my window but didn't think anything of it until I was sitting in my underwear in front of Damon Salvatore himself. "AHH!" I screamed before pulling the towel back up from the ground over my body, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Getting a show apparently," he grinned then looked like he regretted say it.

"That isn't funny Damon," I scolded him before pulling a big t-shirt that reached the middle of my thighs over my head and letting the towel fall once again.

_This is so not happening to me._

DPOV

I pulled up to Elena's house and marched of the porch steps before ringing the doorbell. Jenna opened the door and gave me a look.

"Uh, hi. Is Elena home?" I asked politely. "I need to talk to her."

"Elena doesn't want to see anyone right now, Damon. Come back later," she spit out and slammed the door.

What the hell was that? Elena's aunt, the nicest person in the world, maybe a little judgey, just slammed the door right in my face. Okay, something is definitely wrong with Elena.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and climb up the trellis that led to her window. I opened it to find her sitting on her bed in only her matching underwear with her head in her hands. I stood there for a second before she looked up at me and screamed. "AHH!" She pulled the towel from the floor over her beautiful olive skin. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Getting a show apparently." _Stupid. Totally wrong thing to say in this situation._

"That isn't funny, Damon," she scolded me before pulling a baggy grey Mystic Falls P.E. shirt over her head and letting the towel fall.

I looked up and down her body taking extra time staring at her long legs that seemed to go on for miles.

"Up here jackass," she pointed to her face then scoffed, "god, you're such a pig."

"What does that have to do with anything? And why are you ignoring me? You told me I'd see you today and you didn't show up at school," I questioned her.

"Okay, one, that has everything to do with anything and two, I'm not ignoring you. I didn't feel like coming to school today."

"But why?"

"What? You being a pig or the fact that I'm avoiding you?" she immediately cringed. Ha. I caught her.

"So you are avoiding me. And I'm talking about the pig part."

"You really want to know why I'm calling you a pig? Huh? Because you can't seem to keep your hands off of every fucking girl in the school." _Shit just got serious. Elena just said the word fuck. She's never said that before. And double shit. She saw her kiss me. _I looked down guiltily at the floor. "Oh, so you know what I'm talking about?"

I nodded feeling like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry 'Lena."

"No, you don't get to 'Lena me. I specifically told you to stay away from her or else she'll just keep coming back for you. I knew everything there was to know about her. I know that once she gets her claws in you she doesn't let go. My boyfriend cheated on me with her and I'm heartbroken to know that my best friend kissed her right in front of me."

"Elena that's not what happ-"

"Don't tell me that's not what happened! That is exactly what happened. You were all googly eyes and eating marshmallows while Stefan called me jealous and you know what, maybe I was jealous because in that moment, I wanted to be in her place. I wanted _you _to kiss _me._" She totally caught me off guard on that. She's wanted me to kiss her this whole time?

"And you know what the worst part is?" she continued. "I'm so in love you and you're just too stupid to see it."

_What. the. fuck._

"Now that I've poured my heart out to you, you can leave. Maybe like a normal person and use the front door," she said before opening her bedroom door and motioning for me to leave.

I was still mentally freaking out. My jaw was dropped and I was staring straight into the spot where she was originally standing. "Damon!" she yelled. "_Leave."_

I pulled my eyes up towards her face and she looked so broken. I can tell she'd been crying and now she just looks...broken.

I nod and walk towards the door only to stop right in front of her. "If it's any consolation," I start, "I love you too Elena Gilbert." I kiss her forehead and wipe away the stray tear that has just escaped from her eye and leave. On my way out the door, I can hear her break down and sobbing hysterically.

I just broke my best friends heart, tried to fix it, then broke it more. I'm such a jerk.

* * *

_**Everybody still **__**with**__** me? I **__**intended**__** to make Elena yell a little more but I though it was okay the way it is. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5. I guess it didn't upload right the first time so here it is._**

EPOV

Four weeks. Four fucking weeks since I yelled at Damon. I should have apologized by now and we should've made up. I mean, it is my fault for not letting him explain that he had to forcibly push Rebekah off of him. Yeah, I know.

_I walked into the A building Monday morning and walked to my locker. I opened it and placed my books neatly inside before I shut it. I then walked towards my English class only to be stopped by a couple of the football guys talking about the homecoming party. Specifically the kiss Damon and Rebekah shared. I scoffed. I think the football team gossips more than teenage girls._

_I faintly heard them laughing about it and I stopped to listen._

_"__...poor Rebekah, man. Salvatore totally embarrassed her."_

_"__I know, but it was pretty funny."_

_"__Yeah but he didn't have to yell at her. His exact words were 'The only thing I want is to go wash my mouth' after he pushed her off of him. She's totally desperate after Stefan dumped her."_

_"__Damn. That sucks for her."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Damon didn't kiss Rebekah. Rebekah kissed Damon. Why the hell didn't I let him explain to me? He was right, it wasn't what it looked like._

* * *

DPOV

Four weeks. Four fucking weeks since Elena has spoken to me. I don't blame her though. After everything that's happened between us, I get why she's mad. She though I kissed Rebekah. She confessed her undying love for me as did I.

I still haven't found a way to get her alone in order to tell her that everything was a misunderstanding. I've tried just about everything. When she's at the grill, she always has one of her friends go with her to the bathroom. I try to go to her house and she's locked away in her room. I try to get her at her locker but she's always got someone with her. She's never just alone and it's starting to irritate me.

I honestly don't think I could ever live without her. She's my light. My other half. My one true love. Cheesy, huh? Well, that's what you get from a person who's in love.

This isn't just affecting me, it's affecting our project. I know we're almost done and all but, how could we finish? She doesn't even want to be in the same room as me.

I'm sitting in chemistry and the class starts to fill in one by one. Elena pops in and she sits a few seats in front of me. The bell rings and everyone pulls out their notebooks, starting to write the notes on the board silently.

I hear a faint buzzing and I look up to see Elena pressing the close button on her iPhone. I don't think anything of it until I hear the incessant buzzing a second, then third time. Elena keeps turning it off. Another minute passes and the intercom turns on. "Elena Gilbert report to the principles office."

Everyone started teasing and saying, 'Ooh, you're in trouble.' She got up and laughed with them. "I'm sure it's nothing guys. Calm down." She left the room, leaving her messenger bag and notebook behind.

Everyone got back to working and within the next minute, Elena _ran _back into the room with tears streaming down her face. She picked up her bag and grabbed her notebook before rushing out of room mumbling an 'I need to leave.'

The whole class was stunned. Her friends were sitting around the open seat and were all mumbling with each other. What the hell just happened?

EPOV

I was sitting in class writing all my notes when my phone kept buzzing. I rang and I turned it off only for it to ring again, then again. The buzz of the intercom popped on and I didn't expect what came out. "Elena Gilbert report to the principles office." The class teased me about being in trouble and I assured them that it was nothing. I got up and walked to the guidance office.

It all happened at once. I saw Jeremy standing by the front door of the school and he had a worried expression on his face. I peaked into the principle's office and all he said was, "Elena, you're brother," then pointed outside. I walked up to Jer and I heard what he said but I couldn't physically process it. It hurt to much to hear what he was saying.

Jenna was in an accident...and he didn't know if she was going to make it.

I was stunned into silence with tears running down my face as I sprinted back to my classroom and got my stuff, leaving not even seconds after that. I'm sure there's going to be a buzz about what just happened throughout the day but right now, in this specific moment, I didn't care. Jeremy was waiting in the car when I got in and we sped off to the hospital, breaching the speed limit the whole way there.

I really hope Jenna is going to be all right. I've already lost two parents. I can't lose another.

DPOV

There was already a rumor that Elena's aunt died in a train crash by the end of the day. How do people come up with this stuff and believe it. Maybe she did get into an accident but a train crash? Really?

I decided to go to her house and see what's up, making sure to stop by the drug store to pick up Elena's favorite ice cream, Ben and Jerry's peanut butter cup, and some chocolate. It doesn't matter if we're in a fight, she's going to need me tonight.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door a few times and, as I expected, nobody was home. I didn't want the ice cream to melt so I walked around to the back. I grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door. I quickly put the bag of chocolate and ice cream in the freezer and went back outside, locking the door and placing the key back under the mat.

What do I do now? I could wait on the porch until they get home but that could be hours. I could go home and come back later but, then I'd feel helpless. Could I go to the hospital and see if she's there to comfort her? Yes, she'd want that.

I quickly got into the car and sped down the road to Mystic Falls General.

EPOV

I'm sitting in the waiting room. Jeremy is getting coffee and Jenna has been in surgery for four hours. God, I can't imagine not having her here. She needs to be here. I _need _her to be here.

I pull my legs up onto the chair and bury my head between my knees before I start to cry. Jenna was there for just about everything. My first kiss. My broken wrist from cheer camp. When Damon broke my heart...but now I think about it, is okay because it wasn't his fault.

Jeremy sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, only it wasn't Jeremy. It was Damon. I looked up at him and burst into sobs. He offered a sad smile with those blue eyes that always got me and with my heightened emotions, I just couldn't hold it in. He pulled me into his lap and tighter to his chest. I nuzzled into his shoulder as he cooed into my ear and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you," he whispered. My sobs reduced down to whimpers by the time Jeremy came back with coffee with a questioning look on his face. He was probably wondering who the blue eyed beauty was.

"Jeremy, this is Damon. Damon," I pointed at Jer limply, "Jeremy."

They exchanged hellos and Jeremy sat on the other side of the waiting room. Good. I don't want him to burst my bubble.

I grabbed Damon's hand and held it in mine as he kissed my hair and continued the reassuring whispers into my ears. I don't know how much time had passed but I had fallen asleep in Damon's arms and when I woke up, the clock on the wall said 11:41pm. I looked up at Damon to find him asleep with his head leaning against the wall.

I sat there for another twenty minutes studying Damon's beautiful face with our hands intertwined when the surgeon came out through the double doors. I lightly shook Damon awake and slowly got up out of his lap, being sure not to let go of his hand.

The doctor walked over and cleared his throat. "There were complications with the surgery. _Lots_ of internal bleeding. We were able to find the source and stitch it up but we'd like to keep her here overnight for observation."

I held my breath. There was a 'but' coming. There is always a 'but' coming.

"So..." Jeremy started.

"So...she's going to be just fine."

I exhaled the breath and turned around to pull Damon into a tight hug. I don't think I would've been able to get through this if Damon wasn't here. Sure, Jer was just across the room but we had never been that close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my waist, holding me tightly. I sniffled into his neck and let out a cry slash laugh and I'm sure he felt the three tears fall from my eyes onto his skin.

Oh, god. Jenna was going to be okay.

* * *

We visited Jenna for a little while before the doctor told us to go home and get some rest. Jeremy eventually had to get back to school and her said that he'd be by within the week. I never let go of Damon's hand and when it was time to leave, I got in his car and he drove me home.

It was quiet in the car, now that the trauma is over, it was a little awkward. We pulled into the driveway outside the house and we both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry for not-"

"Do you wanna co-"

I blushed and he smiled at me. "Would you like to come in?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. That would be great," he cleared his throat and got out of the car before coming around and helping me out. I took his hand and he pulled me out of the car, closer to him. I nearly knocked into his chest before steadying myself by holding onto the biceps.

I paused and looked up at him, right into his blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing and I couldn't get enough. I stood on my tippy toes and my noes brushed up against his just before I closed the distance between our lips.

I must've caught him off guard because it took him a second the move his lips with mine. I moved my hand from his and buried it in his hair to push his head closer to mine. Our lips moved softly against each others as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed us closer together.

I gently scraped my fingernails across his scalp and pulled at hair as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him entrance before he pushed into my mouth. I met him with equal force.

This was probably the best moment in my life. Kissing Damon. It's thrilling and I can't get enough. His hands run up and down my back and leave my skin with goosebumps. The good kind of course. I just feel like I'm about to explode. I can barely comprehend what's going on right now.

Eventually, breathing become a necessity and we pull away. I didn't even realize it but I was backed up into the car and Damon was pinning me to it. His face is only a couple inches from mine and we exchange breaths. He leans his forehead against mine and I immediately relax.

"I got you some ice cream," he said softly.

"What?" I asked confused. When did that happen?

"Before I got to the hospital, I came by earlier and put the ice cream in the freezer," he said, "It's your favorite too." He smirked and pecked my lips once then twice before stepping backwards toward the house.

"Peanut butter cup?" I squealed. I ran passed him and inside the house towards the kitchen hearing him chuckle the whole way there. I pulled the bag out of the freezer and noticed some Hershey's dark chocolate with almonds. I wanted to go kiss him again but I know we need to talk first.

I sat down on the couch with the carton and a spoon and dug in. Damon finally came inside and sat down next to me, staring at me intently.

"We really need to talk."

"I know," I sighed, "and not just I know we need to talk, I know Rebekah came onto you. I found out a couple days ago and I am so so so sorry I didn't let you explain it to me. I've been wanting to speak to you for days and I didn't know how to talk to you about it."

He looked almost surprised and chuckled. "You don't need to be sorry. I do. I should have never gotten involved with her at all. And, It's my fault that I didn't talk to you. I wanted to give you your space."

"One more thing. How'd you get in earlier?" I asked before getting up and walking into the kitchen to put the ice cream away. I want to save it for later. I sat back down on the couch so close to Damon, my whole left thigh with touching his right.

"Well, a little birdie," he started before tapping me lightly on the nose, "told me there was a hidden key on the back porch."

I giggled. "I did, didn't I? So what do you want to do now?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well," he laid his hand on my knee and slowly slid it up my thigh, "now that we've made up," he paused and nuzzled his nose into my neck before lightly kissing up to my ear, "maybe we can do something fun?"

I bit my lip. "Oh yeah? Like what?" I teased.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this," he pulled my earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled, "or this," then he kissed along my jaw before pushing me down to lie on the couch, "or this," and finally he connected our lips as he climbed between my legs.

He ran his hands up and down my denim covered thighs as his lips moved slowly against mine. His probing tongue ran along the length of my bottom lip and I parted them to allow him entrance to my mouth. God, this could not get any better. Kissing Damon was like...I don't even know what to compare it to it's so amazing.

As my mouth moved against his and my hands roamed his back, I realized something. Damon is in love with me. I mean, I know he told me when we had our big fight and all but, Damon is in _love _with _me._ And I love him. This moment totally just became so much more intense for me.

When breathing became a necessity, Damon slowly pulled his mouth away and he rested his forehead against mine. I slowly opened my eyes and was frozen from his curious gaze.

"What's that face?" I asked with an intrigued look.

"What face?" he questioned.

"That face."

"I'm happy," he grinned before setting a sweet, chaste kiss along my lips. He stood up, offering me one of his hands. I slowly lifted mine into his and he pulled me up. "I should probably be getting home."

"But, it's like 2am," I protested. "Just...I don't know. Stay here?"

"Elena-"

"Please? I don't really want to be alone right now," I said sadly. Even though I'm happy about what just happened, several times I might add, Jenna never left my mind.

I could tell he was thinking it over really hard. "Fine," he agreed and took my other hand and brought both of them to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow morning if you want. We can sleep in, skip school, then hang out with Jenna?"

"That sounds great," I stated as we walked up the stairs towards my room. "But, I can't skip school. How about, we sleep in, skip first and second period, go see Jenna, then head to school?"

"That's works too. You're a good negotiator," he smirked as I closed my bedroom door

"I'm good at a lot of things," I said.

"I know," he said deeply. "I could list them off too. Chemistry, writing. You're a good kisser too."

I blushed a crimson red before smacking him in the chest. "Damon!" I fake scolded.

"Hey it's true," he shrugged and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slowly peeled off his shirt and kicked of his shoes before climbing into my bed, but only pulling the covers up to his waist. I stood there leaning on the door jam and admired the perfect specimen of a body.

I looked over his chest to his abdomen and that little trail of hair that led beneath the waistline of his jeans. "I know, I know," he smirked. Oh, god. Here it comes. "I'm hot. No need to emphasize it."

"Hey, Damon. Can you open my window? Your ego is taking up to much space and I can't breathe," I said sarcastically before walking to my dresser, grabbing some pajamas and heading into the bathroom.

"Oh come on 'Lena. You know you can get naked in front of me. I won't mind," I could practically hear that smug grin on his face.

I quickly changed and walked out before picking up one of my pillows from the bed and smacking him right in the face with it. He groaned before throwing the pillow back at me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto the bed with him. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that."

Then started the tickle fight. Well, I wouldn't call it a fight. More like an attack to my sides leaving me laughing loudly. We tumbled around on the bed with me trying to get away from him and him trying to keep me close to his chest. At some point, he had me pinned between him and my mattress and he was stroking my hair lightly with his fingers.

He leaned down and placed a slow, sensual kiss to my lips before rolling next to me and pulling me into his side. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and slung my arm low on his waist before moaning in comfort.

"Good night, Damon," I said tiredly.

"Good night, Len," he said slowly, almost hesitantly before saying, "I love you."

I lifted my head and looked right into his eyes and said, "I love you too, Damon," before planting a quick kiss to his lips and taking me earlier spot on his chest, ready to sleep in the love of my life's arms.

**_Wow. Okay so...I'm in Hawaii for the rest of July so I don't know how much I'll be able to update but I'm definitely writing so I'll have plenty when I get back. I hope this was an okay chapter so, drop a review if you'd like. It makes me really happy to read them. I'd like to mention the review I got from _****_jairem_****_. It was really great to get that e-mail and read it so, thank you._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wow. Okay so...I'm in Hawaii for the rest of July so I don't know how much I'll be able to update but I'm definitely writing so I'll have plenty when I get back. I hope this was an okay chapter so, drop a review if you'd like. It makes me really happy to read them. I'd like to mention the review I got from _****_jairem_****_. It was really great to get that e-mail and read it so, thank you._**

**_Chapter 6. So I think this story will be 17-20 chapters long not including an epilogue. It may be a little shorter or it may be a little longer, I don't know. Here it is. Let me know what you think with a review. :)_**

* * *

DPOV

It has been two days since the night I spent at Elena's house. Jenna is home safely and Elena and I have never been happier. We spend every waking moment together. I take her to and from school and sometimes we'll stop by my house to finish chemistry assignments. Okay, maybe not finish. Start then end up furiously making out on the couch on in my bed.

It is now Friday afternoon, school just ended and I walk out of the locker room showered with wet hair after my free period two-mile run. I see Elena leaning against my car waiting for me. Her bag is slung over her shoulder with a pair of Ray Bans nestled on the bridge of her nose and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. How does she always look so gorgeous?

"Hey baby. How was your run?" She asked before giving me a quick kiss and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"It was good. It sucked that I didn't see you today though," I pouted, "but, to make up for it, we have plans tonight."

"Oh we do, do we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, where are we going?"

"Well, it's not necessarily where, but what are we doing and that is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," I teased.

I gave her kiss after kiss before we were making out against the side of my car. It's just as intense as any other time we do this.

"Damon," Elena said breathlessly, an obvious blush on her face, "people are starting to stare." I looked around and some of the guys from the football team were smirking at us. Trying to not make Elena more embarrassed than she already is, we got in the car and I drove her home.

"I'll pick you up at seven and make sure to dress warm and bring a change of clothes," I said just before pulling up outside of her house.

"Well, don't you want to come in?" she questioned.

"I can't. I need to get everything ready for our date," I smirked.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few hours. I love you," she reached over and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me across the seat, deepening the kiss. I am so grateful for the full front bench in my car.

Elena climbed onto my lap between me and the wheel, straddling me. As our lips moved quickly against each others, her hips started grinding against mine at a fast pace. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her hands in my hair and pulling on it while I caressed her back. Running my hands up and down her backside then to her glorious thighs that were wrapped around me, I squeezed her ass in my hands and she moaned softly at the contact. This kiss was getting more and more intense as I was just about to lift her shirt above her head when Elena's voice broke through our heavy make out session and said breathlessly, "I should probably got get ready."

I groaned at the thought of her leaving me with the very large problem in my jeans and closed my eyes leaning my head against the headrest. She scraped her fingernails along my scalp and I too moaned at the contact. I sighed, "Okay. I guess I'll see you at seven. I love you too."

She gave me one more quick kiss before rolling her hips against mine one last time and climbing off my lap and getting out of the car. I watched her walk through her front door and close it before looking down at the obviously large bulge in my pants.

"Well, crap."

EPOV

I climbed off of Damon's lap, completely aware of the large bulge in his pants before hopping out of the car and walking inside the house. I shut the door behind me and squealed. I am so fucking happy right now it isn't funny. Now, into my bedroom I go.

I shut my door behind me and hurried towards my dresser, opening up all the drawers. _Dress warm and bring a change of clothes._ I walked to my closet and pulled out my small, and easily compactable, duffle bag and set it on my bed. I looked at my clock.

4:37. Okay, so I have exactly two hours and twenty three minutes to shower and pack my things. I can do this.

I searched through my dresser and finally found my cute dark green beanie with the little braids coming off the sides and threw it down next to my bag. I found my only good black skinny jeans that I paired with my white v-neck and black leather jacket, just to match Damon's. I kicked off my Chucks and set them neatly on the floor beneath my stuff before grabbing my brown riding boots from the closet and setting them down next to my other shoes.

Okay, now on to my second outfit. I really only need a new shirt. I can just wear my jeans again. I found my dark red knit sweater and laid it on my bed.

I looked at all of my things and it kept running through my mind. _Dress warm_. Where is he taking me? Camping? He didn't say pajamas or anything like toothbrush.

I looked at the clock again and realized I had been thinking so much about what I was going to wear, that I only had thirty minutes to shower and finish. I quickly stripped and turned on the shower in the bathroom. I washed, shaved, scrubbed, plucked and moisturized.

I walked back into my room and made sure I kept the sweater, jeans and boots out before packing everything neatly away in the small bag. Still in my towel, I stepped back to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer. I rummaged through it, not knowing what I was looking for but once I found it, I knew. Matching black and nude lace bra and panties. Perfect. I slipped those on before pulling the rest of my clothes on.I decided I'd put my beanie on in the car so I could let my hair dry.

With three minutes to spare, I walked downstairs with my bag slung over my shoulder and my phone in my hand to find Jenna watching tv on the couch. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Uh, Damon is taking me out. I don't know where so I won't know what time I'll be home tonight," I said hesitantly, "I hope that's okay?"

"Sure. Just be careful," she said before I heard the honk of Damon's horn, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smiled.

"That doesn't leave much, Jenna," we both laughed, "I love you. I'll see you later."

I opened the door to see Damon about to knock and he smiled. Oh, that smile. That was such a panty dropping smile and he knew it.

"Hi."

"Hi, beautiful. I brought you these," he said before pulling a single bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh, Damon! I love them," I said before bringing them to my nose and smelling them. Lilies. "I'm just gonna go put them in water and then we can go."

I walked to the kitchen and quickly filled up a vase with some water before gently dropping the flowers into it and setting it down in the kitchen table. I reached the front door and took Damon by the hand and pulled him back to his car after shutting the door.

He still wouldn't tell me where we were going and then I saw it. We had to pull down a couple of back roads but I could see it through the trees.

Sitting in the middle of the forest was the most beautiful set up of different candles surrounding a large blanket and sitting in the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket and to the side of the entire scene was a small tent already set up. I guess we were camping after all. There was more light coming from behind the tent and I craned my neck. There was a small fire just outside the tent and it illuminated everything in just the right way.

"Oh my god! Damon!" I squealed. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said huskily as he stared into my eyes. I blushed and looked down before climbing out of the car and walking along the trial or candles to the blanket and laid down. I watched him watch me as he did the same as I before laying down right next to me. "So...I've got just about everything from chocolate covered strawberries to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Amazing. Thank you so much." I smiled and kissed him.

The night went on as we laughed and joked and drank champagne that Damon miraculously had gotten. We fed each other all the fruit he packed and licked Nutella off each others noses. There were stolen kisses and longing stares. It was about midnight when I got up and walked to the car to text Jenna that I would be back in the morning.

I didn't wait for the reply when I walked back to see Damon laying in the same position. I stopped in my tracks just to admire him. The perfect features of his face and the sculpted muscles of his arms. The tight black shirt he had on fit him like a second skin.

I walked closer to him before taking his hand and pulling him up. "Do you want anything else?" he asked. "I'm going to pack up the basket."

He started to put things away and once he was done he set the basket in the car. I walked up to him once again and wrapped my arms around him waist from the back.

"Actually, there's one more thing I want," I said huskily. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him.

"Okay, I can grab it really fas-"

"No Damon. The thing that I want isn't food," I said slowly. He turned around in my arms and I looked deeply into his eyes, hoping he'd get the message.

"Oh," he said casually. Then it registered. "_Oh._" He smiled and placed his pointer finger under my chin and pulled my lips up into a kiss. And, boy, this kiss wasn't like any other kiss I've ever had before. It wasn't like the kisses we had shared together. It was slow, but passionate. Full of desire and need. Forceful yet soft.

He pulled me in close and ran his hands along my butt and thighs. Up and down my back. Through my long brown tresses. His hands were everywhere.

Just before I thought he was going to pick me up, he broke away and scowled. Oh, no. He was going to reject me. "Before we get any further, I should probably blow the candles out," he sighed. Phew.

It took him about a minute and a half to get all the candles out before he raced back to me and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "So...where were we?" he smirked.

There was a mess of tangled limbs heated kisses and I didn't even realize it but we had moved to the tent and inside it. There were pillows and blankets, soft just like a bed. He laid me down before resting between my thighs.

"Are you sure about this 'Lena?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded before smiling up at him. "Make love to me, Damon."

* * *

_**So**__**…**__**you're probably really mad at me for leaving it there. I've never written smut before and I'm nervous because I don't know if it will be good or not. It will **__**definitely**__** be there for chapter seven though. Leave a review if you'd like. I really want to hear **__**what you guys have to say. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys. I know it's been a while so I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than normal._**

**_First thing. I've never ever written smut before so I'm getting a little nervous if you guys are going to be all weirded out because I suck at it or if it will actually be descent._**

**_Second thing. It's going to be taking me a little longer with updates even though I'm back from Hawaii because I have started school. Most of my classes have so much work it amazes me how they think we can finish it all. Plus this is my hardest year so it's definitely going to be difficult._**

**_Lastly, reviews are really nice. When I see them in my inbox it reminds me that you guys want another update so...thanks. :)_**

**_Now, enough of my babbling. Onto chapter 7. By the way, this chapter in entirely in Elena's pov._**

* * *

EPOV

This is really happening. Damon and I are really happening. As I lay here, underneath the beautiful specimen of a man that is pressing open mouthed kisses along the expanse of my neck and chest, I take in this entire night. Everything is just so perfect. The candles, the food, the champagne.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I feel Damon's denim covered bulge poke against my thigh. His hands are caressing my waist when they slide down to the hem of my knitted sweater and pushes it up my body before pulling it over my head to reveal my nude bra covered in black lace. The fabric of my sweater is soon replaced by his silky smooth lips, kissing any and every inch on my flat, bare stomach.

He dips his tongue into my bellybutton and I let out a surprised squeal and when I hear Damon's husky chuckle, I look down at him and he's smiling up at me.

"What?" he laughs.

"Don't do that. It tickles," I giggle.

"What? This?" he demonstrates as he dips his tongue into it again then kisses it. I start to laugh and shake uncontrollably until he places his hands on my hips and softly pushes me back down. "Okay, okay. I won't do it again," he laughs before reaching up to me and pressing his lips back to mine. He nips at my bottom lip before quickly soothing it with a flick of his tongue and finally he coaxes my mouth open.

As our tongues fight for dominance, I start to unbutton his shirt. While I fumble to get it open, he flips us over so I'm sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. I finally undo the last button and he sits up so our chest are toughing and I can push the shirt off of his shoulders.

Now, I've seen Damon shirtless before but my memory doesn't do him justice. With the glow from the fire just outside the tent illuminating the inside, Damon looks even more beautiful than he already is. I ogle at his muscular chest and run my hands from the bottom of his abs up his stomach and chest before wrapping them around his neck. I trail my eyes up to his lips, give him a quick peck, then bring them up to his eyes to find that he's already staring into mine.

I tilt my head just to the right in a curious manner and smile at him. "What?" I ask.

"You're just so beautiful," he says seriously. I blush and look down before he lifts a finger to my chin, pulling me eyes back to his, and says, "I love you, Elena."

I let out a content sigh and a happy smile before I crash my lips to his in a bruising manner. Our lips and tongues fight for dominance when he flips us once more before trailing his lips along my jaw to my ear and nibbling on the lobe. I bit my lip to muffle my silent moan but as soon as he sucks on the sensitive skin behind my ear I let it out. I can feel him smile against my skin as he repeats the actions on the other side.

His lips trail down my neck, biting and sucking on the spots he know that make me feel good. He continues down until he reaches the swell of my left breast. Sliding his hand up my back, he unbuckles my bra and pulls it away from my body before whispering, "So perfect."

He palms my breasts, Playing with them for a bit before latching his mouth to my right nipple. And boy, if that doesn't make me feel like I'm on cloud nine, I don't know what does. He sucks and gently bites before switching and giving the same treatment to the other.

I'm writhing under him, letting out soft moans and little whimpers and even though he said he wouldn't, he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton again and I jerked, almost kneeing him in the groin. "I said don't do that again," I half scolded half laughed.

"Sorry. I think it's kinda cute."

"Of course you do," I said trying to hold back a smile.

He continues his journey downwards until he reaches the waistband of my black jeans. He sits back on his knees before lifting my legs up over his shoulders and unceremoniously unzips my boots, tossing them to the corner of the large tent. He reaches forward and pops the button on my jeans and slowly, torturously pulls the zippers down.

I watch in a trance as he pulls the jeans off of my body from my ankles. He lifted my left leg back up onto his shoulder before kissing the inside of my ankle, up my calf, and along the inside of my thigh. The aching need coming from between my legs has been building and building the entire night and I don't think I can take it anymore. It's killing me.

Damon takes his sweet time making sure he gets every inch of smooth skin he can reach without toughing the place I really need him to be and it's irritating me. Sure it feels amazing but I just need him already. I let out a loud frustrated groan and he chuckles. "Patience is a virtue, Elena."

"I can't take it anymore, Damon," I grit through my teeth.

I didn't even realize it was so fast but my panties were off in a second and his tongue was lapping up and down against my nether folds, pushing in and out of my opening. My moans were getting louder and louder and thank god no one was around to hear them except for Damon. I'm sure he's loving it.

Damon hooks my other leg over his shoulder as he sucks on me...hard. "Oh, you're so wet."

"Oh...Damon," I moan. I can feel myself reaching the edge just as I feel his hand move up to push a finger into me. He's pumping them in and out slowly and just as he curls his fingers inside of me, I fall into oblivion and it's amazing.

I'm writhing under Damon as I call out his name, several times I might add, as I ride out my orgasm before coming down from my high, fully sated.

I look down at him just as he lifts his head and he smirks at me. I pull him by his hands up to my level and just rest for a moment. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Oh you're definitely welcome," he said cockily.

I smack him lightly on the chest before bringing his lips down to mine. As we're kissing, I slide my hands down his chest and abs and hook my fingers into the belt loops on his jeans, pulling down and saying, "I think you're a little overdressed, don't you?" I pop the button on his jeans and giving him an innocent little smile. He shakes his head in a silent laugh before shimmying out of them and of course, he went commando.

I look down at him and my eyes just about pop out of my head. Is he gonna fit? He laughs again and I look up at him.

"It's okay, babe. Don't worry," he said knowing what I was thing about.

He reached into the pocket in his jeans before I stopped him and said sheepishly, "I'm on the pill. I don't want anything between us."

"God, I love you so much," he sighs and drops is head the crook of my neck and kissing it.

"I know," I answer cockily.

He takes himself in his hand and positions it at my entrance before slowly pushing in. He pulls back just a little then pushes a little further than he did the first time and he does this until he's fully seated inside me and boy, does this feel amazing. He starts the move back and forth, thrusting in and out and I can already feel the bottom of my belly tighten.

Taking him by surprise, I flip us over so I'm on top, riding him. I'm grinding my pelvis back and forth when I hear him whisper, "I'm close." Then he flips us over.

When he pulls my leg up and around his waist, his dick rubs against my clit on every thrust and it's the most delicious friction. Only a few more and I'm teetering on the edge just about to fall off when Damon whispers in my ear, "Come with me." So I do.

We're screaming each others names and this moment couldn't be more perfect. Once we're finished, he collapses on top of me while still holding his weight so he doesn't crush me. He waits a minute before rolling over and pulling me close to him. I wrap my arm around his waist and snuggle my face into his chest.

I sigh happily and say, "This is easily one of the best nights of my entire eighteen years on this earth."

I look up at him and he smiles at me. "You have no idea how much I love you, Elena," he says quietly. I reach up and give him a slow, sensual kiss on the lips before pulling away and leaning back on his chest.

"I love you too," I said sleepily.

I closed my eyes and sleep immediately overtook me. And guess who the star of my dreams were that night along with any and every other night? Yes, it was the man laying next to me.

* * *

I woke up with a slight chill running down my front and a weight draped across my waist. I opened my eyes the find the inside of the brown tent and Damon's arms slung around my body. I turned to look at his sleeping form. He was so gorgeous. I don't know how I got lucky enough to find this amazing man.

Our date last night was amazing. I think my favorite were the strawberries and champagne. Now that I think about it, I'm really thirsty. I quickly glance back at Damon to make sure he's asleep before untangling myself from our mess of limbs. I look around the tent to find my clothes. I slip on my panties before picking Damon's shirt up off the ground and sliding my arms into the sleeves and only doing three buttons; it's not like anyone is going to be out here.

I step out into the cold morning air and walk to the car, finding the trunk open. I reach into the cooler and pull out a water bottle before guzzling it down. I set the empty bottle back in the car before closing the trunk and walking back to the tent. I unzip the door to find Damon slowly stirring.

I close the door to keep the cold air out before settling myself on top of him, straddling his hips. I lean down and lay open mouthed kisses on his naked chest. He stirs a little bit more before slowly opening his eyes. Just before he sees me, I flick my tongue over his right nipple and he gasps. His gaze shoots towards me and he suddenly relaxes when he does see me.

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up," he smiles.

"Oh, it's only gonna get better," I smile seductively.

I trail my lips down his abdomen and pull the blanket away from his body, freeing his hard member.

"'Lena, baby. What are you do-"

I wrapped my hand around his shaft and pumped it up and down before I attached my lips to the tip and ran my tongue along it, fluttering and licking. He gasped and shot his hands up into my hair. I pulled back and licked up the length and Damon groaned.

"Oh 'Lena...I'm gonna-" he gasped in short breaths. "Elena! Oh, fuck."

I wrapped my lips around his head then took as much of him as I could into my mouth. Seconds later, Damon came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. It was salty and very...Damon, in a way. Just as he was coming down from his high, I gave the tip a sweet little peck before kissing and licking my way back up his body.

"That-" he stuttered, "that w-was, the perfect way to wake up."

I smiled confidently before snuggling into his body. "Mhm...You're welcome," I said cheekily. We lay there for a few minuted before I feel him harden again. "Oh my god. Really? That Fast? I thought I'd have a couple more minutes."

"I guess I just can't get enough of that body of yours, Gilbert," he smirked before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it away from my arms. He laid me down and rolled on top of me just as I heard my phone ring. Really? Can't it wait?

I groan and roll over so my back is to Damon and search for my phone. I finally find it and it's Jenna.

"Good morning," I say to her. I'm laying on my belly propped up on my forearms when Damon leans over me and starts kissing my back.

_"__Morning. Listen Jeremy just got here and he says he wants to hang out with you today," _she explained.

Crap. I totally forgot Jer was gonna be back for the week; and Damon is definitely not helping me remember with the way he's licking my skin.

"Damn it. Okay, I guess I'll be home in say and hour?" Damon groans before he starts to nibble on my shoulder. "How about hour and a half?" I end the sentence in a moan. Jesus, I really hope Jenna didn't hear that.

_"__Let me ask him." _She leaves the phone for a moment to give me time to speak to Damon.

"You gotta stop doing that. I can barely concentrate when you're attached to my skin," I scold. He just ignored me and lightly bit my earlobe before sucking on it.

There was some shuffling across the line before Jenna's voice broke through, _"He said that's fine but he wants-"_

"Damon stop it," I shivered as he scraped my back with his blunt teeth. "Sorry Jenna. Keep going."

_"__Wait a second. Are you guys, you know..._together_?" _she asks skeptically.

"Um...yeah," I said slowly and Damon stops to listen in. "Look I just-"

_"__I'm happy for you," _she says.

A smile erupts on my face, "Thank you Jenna. It means a lot."

_"__You're welcome. Just hurry and come home. I want to know all the details," _she says excitedly.

I blush and Damon barks out a laugh. We say goodbye and I hang up the phone.

There's a little more rolling around between the sheets before we finally have to get up and get dressed. It's still a little chilly out so I pull my green beanie on and it keeps my ears warm.

We pack up the car and head back to my drive in quick with our incessant banter about what music we should listen to and if we want the widows down. The constant throughout the ride though, is that our fingers stayed intertwined until we pulled up in my driveway.

He opens my door and walks me up to the porch with my overnight bag in hand. "Thank you," I start, "for such an incredible night."

"Thank you for being such and incredible girlfriend," he said and it takes me aback but I still smile.

We haven't had the talk but I guess we don't need to. He wants it and I want it.

He drops the bag on the ground and reaches forward and pulls on the braids of my hat and laughs, "This thing is so cute on you."

"Well thank you kind sir," I flirt.

He pulls me to him by the braids and plants a heated kiss right on my lips. I kiss him back feverishly but when I wrap my arms around his neck, he backs me into the wall next to the front door. He hikes up my leg around his hip and grinds into me, his bulge pressing into my core.

Our lips attack each others but I jump away when I hear Jeremy's awkward clearing of the throat. He's standing in the doorway with his arms crossed shooting daggers at Damon. "Elena you should probably come inside," he says sternly.

Who does he think he is? Sure, that wasn't exactly apt for a front porch in a very family friendly neighborhood but he doesn't get to tell me what to do. I still listen to him though because well, he _is_ my older brother.

I blush as I drop my leg back to the ground, give Damon a kiss on the cheek and say bye before grabbing my bag and walking inside.

I'm in for an awkward day.

* * *

**_So...Tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? I should never do that again? Drop a review because I'm literally biting my nails over here._**


End file.
